Conflicting Love
by svufanatic1
Summary: A time in Detective Elliot Stabler's Life makes it Difficult to Make it Out Alone. He finds No way out but to leave the pain and hurt for his partner to help him through it.


"Liv..." Elliot whispered as his eyes Begged hers for comfort. He Had Driven Miles just to be with her.

He couldnt bare being in the Stabler House anymore. Things had gone terribly wrong between the hours of Leaving work and getting to livs. he felt his world had crashed down on him and there was no way out.

"el?" She asked as she examined her Partners Desheveled Apearance she imediatly knew something was wrong..."come in." she said as she moved aside to let him in. She watched in shock at the fragile state her partner was in. His Eyes were Blood shot red like he'd been crying for hours and his knuckles were bloody and irratated like he'd been Punching walls on his way here.

He Shook his head as he tried to Shake the tears away. He made his way inside and turned back to look at Olivia. He stood there in the middle of her hallway infront of her trying to Build up the courage to talk to her without letting the tears fall down his cheek. He wouldnt let his Partner see him like this.

"i need you... liv, now more than anything..." He said inbetween his Clenching teeth. He was trying to keep strong. trying not to Fall apart but he knew that wasnt going to last long. It was Eating him up Inside and it was only a matter of time before he Broke down.

"shh..its okay c'mon.." She soothed as she placed a hand on his Back and pointed at her couch.

"sit?" She asked hoping he'd take her offer

He made his way to the couch as he sat down. he Put his head to his hands as he slightly shook his head. It was getting harder to talk about this so he began to regret coming but he had nowhere to go, and he wasnt staying in the same house with Kathy, not as long as he didnt have to.

"El.. please...tell me Whats wrong? " She asked now more concerned than before. she saw the pain in his eyes and knew this was Serious.

As he sat up and looked into her eyes she noticed this fire burning inside. He began to get red and his eyes began to water up again.

"god liv, i dont know how im going to get over this. i Seriously dont know..." The Pain in his eyes was Enough to Make Olivia shake. He was Devastated, Mad, Wrecked, he was Just a Mess. Olivia didnt know where to begin.

"over what ?" She was Leaning into him trying to understand what was going on. She couldnt see him like this. She had to do something about it.

"cmon El talk to me.." She rubbed his back As she tried to get him to talk.

"If you only knew...Kathy...She...god.." He began to shake at the thought of his soon to be Ex Wife. he couldnt even Say Complete sentances without Violently Shaking or wanting to Punch a wall. He knew that was Becoming a Serious Problem. Punching walls Wasnt any healthier than Punching Somebody. He just didnt care right now.

his Eyes began to fill up with tears as he looked at olivia and Locked his eyes on hers. he figured he'd just tell her Straight up and get to the point. He needed her right now. He needed her to give him the Support, And love that was Now Lacking in his life.

"eli, Isnt Mine.." he spit out. Olivias Eyes have never opened any Wider.

her Loss for words was evident on her face. "no.." She said Not believing what he was telling her.

Eli the baby she Helped kathy give birth to? the Baby she held for the first time in her arms as they rushed kathy to the hospital?

"how?.." She asked.

she was Speechless 'how' Didnt cut it. she wanted to know alot more but couldnt put the words together to say anything else.

She put her hand up to her mouth as she stared Blankly into space. now sharing her partners Distraught Feelings. She opened her mouth a few times to say something but nothing came out.

Elliot shook his head once more " She was Seeing someone when we were seperated...She slept with someone when i wasnt home.." He spit out

the thought of Some other man Sleeping In his bed and fondling his wife disgusted him. How could she do such a thing to him. Knowing the kids were in the house!

He stood up impatiently as he paced around her Living room. "i cant go back there..." He shook his head "i cant..." He Quickly rubbed his face " il...I'll.." His body Tempature was rising. Olivia could see the redness in his face She quickly stood up and tried to calm him.

"hey hey..shh" She said as she wrapped Her arms around his shoulders and brought his head to hers. " El, I cant even begin to tell you how i feel about this...Im Sick..I have no words..i cant even imagine what your going through.." She whispered in his ear. "but i promise you that im here For you. You dont have to go back home if you dont want to. I have a perfectly Comfy couch your Welcome to...Please stay?"

He took his head off her shoulder to face her. He Bit his Lip as he thought about it. "Please?" She added hoping her pleads would make up his mind.

He Sniffed as he Nodded. He took her offer and Thanked her by flashing a slight smile.

they stood in the middle of the livingroom Elliot Holding Livs arm with each hand and Olivia Slightly resting her hands on his waist.

He looked into her eyes a Little longer as he felt gratefull to have her by his side right now. He knew he could count on her to be there for him when the time came and words will never explain how gratefull he felt.

"kay.." Olivia said as she broke the silence. She Rubbed his Side as She parted from him and walked into the kitchen. She Opened her cabinets one by one as she finally found what she was looking for.

"here they are.." she said as she took out a 12 pack of bears out of the third cabinet over the Sink. they were From last Months get together with the gang. they were Taking up space in her Fridge last week so she took em out. her House was roomed tempature so the Beers werent Warm but she placed them all in her fridge and took out a set of Nice cold beers.

She opened her drawer took out her Bottle Opener and popped the lid off the two cold beers. She walked towards the couch as she slowly sat down next to Elliot.

"here take this" She said as she handed him a beer.

"thanks" he said as He brought the Beer Up to His Lips and Dropped his head back as far as It would go. Olivia watched In Disbelief at how fast he downed the first beer.

He looked at her shocked face and slightly smiled "what?" She shook her head "Nothing. Want another?" She asked.

"yea but il help myself" He said Before Placing a hand On her lap and walking towards her fridge.

Olivia Watched as he walked over to her fridge. She Chugged her beer before he closed the fridge door and hollared " Bring me One too!" She figured she'd drink just as much with elliot as She could. She'd taken the news pretty bad As well. 12yrs Working with the Same guy you've grown Close with kind of Made you share the Same feelings. She hurts, He Hurts. He Hurts She Hurts and So on.

he Smiled and Hollared Back "you sure about that 'light weight'?.." he was joking and reffering to the Last time Munch fin and cragen stopped By and they all got completely Wasted, Olivia Being the one running to the Bathroom first while elliot Held her hair Back with one hand and rubbed her back with the other. She had Sworn Never to drink like that again, She didnt want to Give her partner the responsibility of taking care of her ever again. It just wasnt like her.

She rolled her eyes and Smiled "Just bring me the damn beer will ya!"

he shook his head as He made his way towards Olivia and handed her the beer. "alright but dont come crying to me Later" He was Starting to forget what he was really Doing at Olivias. He was starting to forget that just a few Min Ago he was told that Eli wasnt his. Olivia had that effect on him. She always knew how to make things better.

Just as it was all coming Back And hitting him like a ton of Bricks he chugged down the second beer and let the effects kick in.

beers were scattered all around the House as Elliot and Olivia Laughed in inusion. "i agree! He wasnt your type el, But he sure was mine!" She slurred as She held up her 6th beer in the air. She was reffering to some very hot reporter she'd met a year ago. Elliot had Announced his disaproval for him a few Minutes ago in which she answered with that.

"No he wasnt your type ei-ther" Elliot Slurred back almost certain he was right. he took another chug out of his Beer as he looked into Olivias eyes.

"Pshhh, what are you trying ta say Stay-Blurr" She Emphasized his last name as she glared at him.

"im jus saying i knw your type and that type isnt your type...thats it" he said as he layed his head back on the couch.

"really? ok " she retorted Slightly mad. " then whats my type?" she Moved closer to elliot really interested in hearing his answer.

his Head was Resting on the couch and his hands were folded around his chest. olivia Slid on her side and Rested her arm on the top of the couch as she used it to keep her head up. she took her right leg and swung it over the left one. she stared at Elliot as he Brought his head up and turned to look at her. She was Inches away the Alchol made It easier for him to move his head so the fast motion almost made him and olivia Bump heads.

"wo!" She joked "trying to kill me with your big head stabler? " She laughed at her own joke.

Elliot stayed serious Examining Olivias Lips. Plump and pink He thought.

She stood there motionless as she caught what elliots eyes were staring at. She licked her lips without realizing it as she swallowed at the Hot situation she was in. He positioned himself on his side to get a look at Olivias lips a little better as Olivia caught her Eyes on his Lips as well.

"uh..s..o tell me...Whats My type?" She said Nervously. He Kept his eyes On her lips as he said "tell me if im wrong." She slightly nodded still watching Elliots Facial features. Sexy Moist lips and a hard locked Shaped jaw trying not to give in to temptation.

"well


End file.
